Dragon Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Different kinds of Dragons including elemental ...


**20. DRAGON:**

** "VIRGIN SACRIFICE"**

**The dragon had a diet of young virgins to eat; 13**

**It was an acquired taste - a tempting treat. 11**

**Would he savor them slowly? Swallow them on the spot? 13  
Did virgins taste better than those who were not? 11**

**The traditional tribute was wrought in this way; 12**

**So cruel it seemed, yet a small price to pay. 10**

**He would always return for each new sacrifice, 12**

**But today, they could not pay the price. 9**

**Only the most innocent and fair, 9**

**With perfume, makeup, and flowers in hair. 9**

**This was the way, though there were tears, 8**

**It had been done for thousands for years. 9**

**He had good taste in girls for sure; 8  
The young maidens were pretty and pure. 9**

**They were chosen carefully, 7**

**And not taken thoughtlessly. 7**

**The girl was scared, as she should be, 8**

**And would not give up easily. 8**

**She shook her head in denial; 8**

**For it was time to face her trial. 9**

**At first, she fought - they threw her down, 8**

**And she was trapped in town. 6**

**So there she was, bound to the ground, 8**

**Other people standing around. 8**

**Tears came to her frightened eyes, 7**

**Knowing she was about to die. 8**

**Then she stopped, looking up slowly, 8**

**Seeing his eyes empty. 6**

**Death would devour her, 9**

**For he had a hellish hunger. 8**

**He wanted to consume her whole, 8**

**With a willing victim - mind, body, and soul. 11**

**The more she struggled, the worse it would be, 10**

**Though she begged, he would never let her go free. 12**

**It seemed a shame to make a mess, 8**

**Getting blood all over her white dress. 9**

**The young girl kept on hesitating; 9**

**The dragon looked down and he was tired of waiting. 13**

**He knew how easily she'd slide, 8**

**Down jealous jaws opening so wide. 9**

**Scales of steel - claws so cold, 6**

**Emerald eyes that gleam like gold, 8**

**Brimstone born of a fiery breath, 8**

**Immortal, immune to death. 7**

**In the end, she gave up, as it were, 9**

**And let him have his way with her. 8**

**He could have reached out to take her, 8**

**But instead, he didn't make her and he refused her. 13**

** "THE DRAGON OF DEATH"**

**Full of empty treasure, 6**

**Pain's his only pleasure. 7**

**Life is what he wants to take; 7**

**Emptiness is all he can make. 8**

**He takes joy in men's tears; 6**

**His peace is found in fears. 6**

**Chaos is what he celebrates; 8**

**Love is the only thing that he hates. 8**

**Born of a cursed breed, 5**

**Upon others' lives, he shall feed. 8**

**Of everything, he has a need, 8  
For there is no end to his greed. 8**

**This is the dragon's desire; 8**

**They'll burn forever in this fire. 9**

**His blood is black with lust and lies; 8**

**He cannot hear his victim's cries. 8**

**Dragons descend at night; 6**

**The fate of the kingdom is at stake. 9**

**Defeat the darkness with your light, 8**

**No matter how long it takes. 7**

**In each of them, it is the same; 8  
Many lost worlds knew his name. 7  
No one knows just where he came from, 8**

**Rising from the ashes of a fallen kingdom. 12**

**Biting with powerful jaws, 7  
Slashing with sharp claws, 5  
Casting down mighty foes, 6  
He delivers deadly blows. 7  
Blasting with fiery breath, 6  
Bringing his victims death, 6**

**His eyes gleam bright 4  
In the dark night. 4**

** "DRAGON WARRIOR"**

**We formed into circles, standing back-to-back 11**

**As the cunning creatures closed around to attack. 12**

**Then I heard my friend fall and meet his death, 10**

**Reduced to ashes, burned by but a breath. 10**

**As the tears of heroes stained the soil, 10**

**My royal blood began to boil. 9**

**With a fierce shout, I went forth then to fight; 11**

**Indeed, it was a spectacular sight. 10**

**A tail twirled around the tower; 8**

**I followed after him in that fateful hour, 10**

**Not realizing I would soon discover 9**

**The extent of his perfect power. 9**

**Fearsome foes fled before my might; 8**

**Lesser forces fled at my sight. 8**

**Nothing could stop my sword and shield 8**

**As I charged across the battlefield. 9**

**The dragon drifted down; 6**

**He'd come to challenge the crown. 7**

**I knew that this war must be won, 8**

**But the battle had only begun. 9**

**The serpent soared above my head; 8**

**Another moment and I would have been dead, 11**

**But I stayed and stood my ground instead, 9**

**While others were frightened and fled. 8**

**My swift stallion sprinted quickly along, 10**

**Dodging the demons that didn't belong. 9**

**The unicorn's holy horn was pure and true; 11**

**Into the dragon's heart, it went straight through. 10**

**The dragons lay dead, fallen in the fields 9**

**Of splintered swords and shattered shields. 8**

**Now I am but another weary, withered wall, 12**

**The only one in battle who didn't fall. 11**

** "WE ALL FALL DOWN"**

**So many people tried to stand 8  
Against the darkness in the land. 8**

**On a hero they did depend, 8**

**But they have all failed in the end. 8  
The dragons flew down upon them; 8**

**No brave warrior could withstand them. 8**

**As they knocked down every tower, 8  
No one could defy their power. 8  
**

**Arrows bounce off his armored scales; 8**

**Their swords could not cut off his tail. 8**

**And one by one, the brave knights fell; 8**

**He dragged them all down back to hell. 8**

**Nothing remained - no knight would last, 8**

**But they were there, and death came fast. 8  
They could hear the sound of their claws, 8**

**Ripping flesh with their jagged jaws. 8**

**The other men met their death, 7**

**And now he was the last one left. 8**

**Their bodies fell onto the ground; 8**

**And it left them lying around. 8**

**Though the battle was quickly over, 9  
The dragons flew to the clouds for cover. 10**

**The serpents left without a sound, 8  
And in the air, their wings did pound. 8**

**Long ago, the curse was cast; 7**

**Now it was broken at last. 7**

**The kingdom was no longer seen, 8**

**Just as if it had never been. 8**

**The dragon opened his jagged jaws, 9**

**To snatch each soul, seizing control; 8**

**He held the world and crushed it in his claws; 10**

**Darkness devoured it whole. 7**

_** "SLEEPING SERPENT"**_

**Serpents in the sky, 5  
Like shadows flying by; 6  
Stealth and speed their only way, 7  
Silently they slip away. 7**

**Slumbering for ages untold, 8**

**Dragons lie atop piles of gold. 9**

**For many years, they will wait 7**

**Just to find the perfect mate. 7**

**Lost legends told the tale of a treasure 10**

**More marvelous than mortals could measure. 10**

**Guarding it was a dragon whose only pleasure 12**

**Was to fill hearts of men with fear. 8**

**Curiosity killed the cat - it gets the best of you; 14**

**Climb up the cliffs for a better view. 9**

**You stand there in silence before the cave; 10**

**Suddenly you don't feel so brave. 8**

**You only go in when he is asleep; 10**

**Across the entrance you carefully creep. 10**

**You're troubled by thoughts of torment; 8**

**For the sleeping serpent might wake up at any moment. 14**

**Now you know you will have to defeat 9**

**The dragon for your quest to be complete. 10**

**The serpent is stirring - you feel it in your feet; 12**

**There's a new sense of terror in every heartbeat. 12**

**But you don't have to be a man, 8**

**So turn back now while you still can. 8**

**Then suddenly you realize 7**

**The evil beast opened its eyes. 8**

**The dragon rises with a roar, 8**

**Sending you fleeing in terror! 8**

**Ascending from the ashes, 7**

**His terrible tail thrashes! 7**

** "SERPENT SLAYER"**

**I slowly wandered through the cave, 8**

**While forcing myself to be brave. 8**

**There were many dead bodies I could see; 10  
Next the monster would be coming after me! 11**

**I entered the chamber; 6  
The dragon was the only danger. 9**

**It raised its huge horned head; 6**

**Its evil eyes were glowing red. 8**

**Moments later, my move was made; 8**

**The beast fell back at the blow of my blade. 10**

**The battle was won - the foe I fought, 8  
Or so I thought, but he was not. 8**

**The dragon just wouldn't be defeated; 10  
_I'm not a hero!_ I thought, then retreated. 10**

**I turned to run, but my feet stayed in place; 10  
A look of fear appeared on my face. 9**

**Just when I figured my moments were few, 10  
A knight in armor came to my rescue. 10**

**With his sword by his side, and steed so true, 10  
This was something that only he could do. 10  
The warrior had come here alone to fight, 10  
He was a brave, courageous knight; 8**

**And if he played his cards just right, 8**

**The serpent would be slain that very night. 10**

**The battle was to the death; 7**

**I watched in horror and held my breath. 9**

**The dragon fell at his feet; 7**

**Another mighty monster that had been beat. 11**

**Then the knight turned, his helmet was removed; 10  
When I saw his face, I was confused. 9  
Instead of the knight, I saw me; 8  
I've slain the dragon and set myself free. 10**

** "MAIDEN SACRIFICE"**

**No one had the power to defy him; 10**

**It seemed like nothing could satisfy him. 10**

**The others did whatever he insisted; 11**

**He had a will that no one resisted. 10**

**Silently soaring toward them in flight, 9**

**Out into the open, he swept into sight. 11**

**His eyes were red with rage, sharp claws spread wide; 10**

**He landed, then folded his black wings to the side. 12**

**The giant serpent was like none ever seen; 11**

**He came to the place where his prey should've been. 11**

**Anger rose within him. "Who dares play such a game?" 12**

**His breath burst forth in a blast of hot flame. 10**

**One man stood out and noticed his torment, 10**

**As the beast lamented, regarding him with amusement. 14**

**Though he was small, he held true to his stare; 10**

**The monster gave a growl then took to the air. 11**

**The dragon doubled back the way he came, 10**

**And thrust out his tail with the intention to maim. 12**

**The blow struck the speaker, threw him hard to the floor; 12**

**His body lay broken, life lasting no more. 11**

**Once the streets were empty by the day's dawn, 10**

**Shutters were fastened and all the bolts drawn. 10**

**Now the town thrived - people no longer wronged; 10**

**For the beast had returned to the place he belonged. 12**

** "DESTINY OF A DRAGON"**

**Her heart cries out, and when she wakes, 8**

**The majestic mountains tremble - the whole world shakes. 12**

**She shouted words unheard, voice full of fright; 10**

**Leaves on the trees fell from each branch in sight. 10**

**She'd lived to see the brevity of kings gone by; 12**

**When causes were lost, she'd stop and cry. 9**

**She knows this peace will pass, she fears; 8**

**Her magic grows weak as daylight draws near. 10**

**Then she turned to take one last look, 8**

**Hoping for a happy-ending, like in a storybook. 14**

**They cannot fathom her flight to be free; 10**

**It's all that's left of a forgotten fantasy. 12**

**Scales glowing with starlight, she soared right past the sun, 12**

**Trying to make it home before the day was done. 12**

**Black wings covered with a cloak by the starry sky, 12**

**Hidden in the shadows of space as she flies by. 12**

**I weep for the forgotten foe 8**

**That left you with nowhere to go. 8**

_**Once there was a world very long ago, 10**_

**Where freedom was found wherever you may go. 11**

**Her enchanting eyes tell a story unlike any ever heard; 16**

**She smiles so softly, without whispering a word. 13**

**Before spreading her wings to fly, forever to be free, 14**

**I'll cry out one more time, for I know she is me. 12**

** "WATER DRAGON"**

**Cold, hard hearts made of ice 6**

**Were trapped in place to pay the price. 8**

**That's where their souls were sacrificed, 8**

**This world worth more to them than life. 8**

**On a mighty mountain, in a dark wood, 10**

**Willows whispered a warning where silent statues stood. 13**

**Twisted trees trapped in the ice, sculptures in the snow, 12**

**Branches bending beneath burdens, a glittering, glorious glow. 16**

**An icy cold blast of bitter wind blows 10**

**Near a summit once showered with soft snow. 10**

**Then raindrops fall like frozen shards in shrouds 10**

**From thick, turbulent thunderclouds. 8**

**Snowflakes fall softly and slowly stroke, 9**

**Covering the whole world with a winter cloak. 11**

**Flowers fade fast when winter does its thing; 10**

**Only some ever survive to see the spring. 11**

**In a frozen land, where none can survive, 10**

**Stands a great beast - the only thing alive. 10**

**His breath is a blizzard, sharp as a sword, 10**

**Slicing through the air as arrows in accord. 11**

**Cold claws of ice grasp at your soul; 8**

**Winter winds will swallow you whole. 8**

**Watch where the thoughts of your mind dwell; 8**

**This ice dragon will make your life a living hell. 12**

** "DEATH OF A DRAGON"**

**It was a dark, stormy night 7**

**When she first set out on her quest, 8**

**The princess was prepared to fight; 8**

**She knew she had to pass this test. 8**

**Unaware of danger ahead, 8**

**She should have turned around instead. 8**

**She stopped and dared not make a sound, 8**

**Knowing they would track her down. 8**

**A dragon lay deep in his dark lair; 10  
The smoke of his breath filled the air. 8**

**His tail was thicker than a tree; 8**

**Wings on his back folded easily. 9  
Her composure was calm, but she shook inside; 11  
What possessed her to destroy this dragon's pride? 11**

**The princess pulled out her sword from a shimmering sheath; 13  
Pointing at his nose, she waved it underneath. 11  
**

**Far mightier than she, he was ten times taller easily; 15  
Bravely she stood staring him down, not setting him free. 13  
Then he looked her right in the eye, 8  
With an impatient snort, not planning to die. 11  
Then she shoved her sword in his chest 8**

**And put his evil to rest; 7**

**The sword of light pierced inside 8**

**As the dragon of hell died. 7**

_** "DRAGON'S LAIR"**_

**The princess waits patiently, down the dragon's lair; 12**

**My lady, so fair, is trapped inside there. 10**

**The dragon frightens her with flames and remains; 11  
He keeps her prisoner, locked up in chains. 10**

**The beautiful maiden is a mystery; 11**

**Crying bitterly, she seeks to be set free. 11**

**As she cries out, her heart longs for her knight; 10**

**She sits alone where there is no day or night. 11**

**The deadly dragon guards her as it must; 10**

**Over time, the princess has lost all of her trust. 12**

**She bit the bait - sweet taste of fruit stained dark with sin; 12**

**For a while, her flesh flourished, but something died within. 14**

**The knight rides on his steed to save her there, 10**

**A princess with a gentle heart and the long hair. 12  
The time will come - her knight will find the way; 10  
He'll slay the serpent and turn her night into day. 12**

_** "BEWARE OF THE BEAST"**_

**Stories speak of a dragon that once ruled the land; 12**

**Countless other realms were his alone to command. 12**

**Laying waste to worlds, leaving only destruction in his path, 15**

**Death follows after him, and now they'll feel his wrath. 12**

**From age of old, it had been told, a serpent lay in sleep; 14**

**In the light of the moon, toward the town he would creep. 12**

**Sometime soon, he could take once more to the skies; 11**

**From slumber, the serpent would wake and rise. 10**

**Like a nightmare coming to life, the dragon wakes up; 13**

**Slowly opening his eyes, he lifts his huge head up. 13**

**Wondering what happened, the serpent shifts his stare; 12**

**His tail twitched as magic filled the air. 9**

**As the cave shuddered, rocks began to fall; 10**

**The knights stepped back at the horror of it all. 11**

**Then dragons darkened the skies with their screams, 10**

**With deceptions so deadly, discovered only in dreams. 14**

** "THE LEGEND I REVEAL"**

**Mystical, magical, legendary story, 12**

**The creature captivates you in all its glory. 12**

**As old as forever, traveling back in time, 12**

**This tale is told in rhythm and rhyme. 9**

**Woven within it, a language unheard, 10**

**Symbols and scriptures from some ancient word. 10**

**Passed down the ages, proclaimed to be true, 10**

**This is the tale I bring unto you. 9**

**A thousand years past and the tale still is told, 11**

**Generations gone - from young to old. 8**

**From father to son, it traveled through time, 10**

**Along with this riddle here written in rhyme. 11**

**The case is closed - the creature is caged; 9**

**It remains a memory, perceived only by page. 13**

**Now no one will ever know 7**

**What they heard occurred so very long ago. 11**

** "ENCHANTING EVENING"**

**The sea glows with the sun's last light; 8**

**Shifting shadows wake with the near approaching night. 12**

**The sky fills with a warm wind that gently blows; 11**

**The creature soars past the land far below. 10**

**Evening falls on this enchanted land of magic and fantasy, 16**

**With fires lit by golden rays of eternity. 13**

**Gliding past glittering galaxies blazing brightly from afar, 16**

**Sparkling sapphires scatter in the sky like stars. 13**

**The serpent's eyes glow in the pale moonlight; 10**

**He looked out across the land below that night. 11**

**The serpent's scales shine, reflecting rainbows; 10**

**He lay in his dark lair, hidden in the shadows. 12**

**The serpent swoops down toward the setting sun, 10**

**Racing with the wind - another battle he'd won. 10**

**Gently gliding gracefully as he soars through space, 12**

**He disappears into the darkness without a trace. 13**

** "SHADOW-SWEPT STARS"**

**The stars in space silently swirl 13**

**Wherever wicked wonders whirl. 8**

**Two twin worlds ascended - one waxing, one waning; 12**

**The sky was soft like a watercolor painting. 12**

**Shimmering like a star surrounded by a shroud, 12**

**Thunder rumbled in a distant and darkened cloud. 12**

**Ashes blow away - wind whirls in the plains; 10**

**The land holds its breath in birth pains. 8**

**Silent and still in that instant, 8**

**Not a soul stirred for one magic moment. 10**

**The wind and waves suddenly stopped - not by their will, 12**

**Covering creation with a cruel chill. 10**

**Above peaceful valleys dotted with daffodils, 12**

**A cool breeze carried the fresh scent of thrills. 10**

**A shadow slowly spread over the surface of the sea, 14**

**Enveloping Earth - eclipsing eternity. 13**

** "GALACTIC GUARDIAN"**

**The river of time flows through the universe; 11**

**It seems creation has fallen under a curse. 12**

**He guards the galaxy from those who would take it in vain; 14**

**From every evil foe, he defends with disdain. 12**

**The creature climbs through the clouds; 7**

**He roars in rage, now alert and aroused. 10**

**The air echoes with trembling thunder; 10**

**Spears of light rend night's dark veil asunder. 11**

**The deadly dragon dances in defiance 11**

**As nature brings forth a vortex of violence. 11**

**He revels in the strength of the storm; 9**

**Light branches out and reveals his fierce form. 12**

**He roars in reply as the wind cries; 9**

**Without looking back, he soars into the sky. 11**

**Once more, the world grows peaceful and quiet; 10**

**The sun comes out - the land is bright with light. 10**

** "EYE OF THE DRAGON"**

**They're wicked, yet wise; 5  
You can tell by looking into their eyes. 10  
If a dragon looks directly at you, 10**

**You had better be careful what you do. 10**

**He knows the secrets hidden in your heart; 10  
If your speech is true, he won't tear you apart. 11**

**If your words are false with lies in your eyes, 10  
They will only bring you to your demise. 10**

**The dragon's eyes can see into your mind; 10  
He knows your desires and the dreams he will find. 12**

**He'll play with your passion and toy with your thought; 11**

**You'll never defeat him - no matter how well you fought. 13**

**If you run away with all your might, 9**

**He will follow you through the dark night. 9  
You had better hope that he has eaten; 10  
He'll fight to the death until you're beaten. 10** ** "DREAM DEFENDER"**

**The dragon of dreams often sleeps 8**

**To collect knowledge, which she keeps 8**

**As gemstones glittering brighter than gold, 10**

**A wealth of wonders unknown and untold. 10**

**Though wisdom's power isn't often sought, 10**

**She spends all her time guarding the treasure of thought. 12**

**She does not care for jewels, or other worthless things; 12**

**All she wants is wisdom and the power it brings. 12**

**In every event, she sees possibility; 12**

**All that once was, now is, and what may yet soon be. 12**

**She knows the future of what tomorrow brings; 11**

**She scatters the stars with her outspread wings. 10**

**With a glance, she can weaken the strongest of minds, 12**

**Her piercing gaze penetrates souls of all kinds. 12**

**If you are brave, then you may pass her test; 10**

**If your faith fails, you will die like the rest. 10**

"THE ORACLE OF OLD"

**Dragons lived in the days of old, 8  
When the whole world was cruel and cold. 8**

**Back then the skies were filled with a thousand-fold; 11**

**That's the tale I've been told. 6**

**The dragon is a dark creature from hell; 10  
Sending forth his flames, from heaven he fell. 10**

**The legend of the beast is spoken of the same, 12**

**The dragon of darkness that has no name. 10**

**They tried to forget God gave them birth; 9  
They came down from heaven to the earth. 9  
They tried to rule him and take over his power, 12  
But the darkness will be destroyed in the final hour. 14  
The dragon is a symbol of strength - a beast of great power; 15**

**With one sweep of his wings, he makes meteors shower. 13**

**I'm a serpent of the shadows - I'm a dragon born of flame; 15**

**I'm a legend of the lightning - there is darkness in my name. 15**

** "DRAGONS IN THE DARKNESS"**

**A serpent slithers silently, 8**

**Seducing souls with witch-craftry. 8**

The dragon will devour all dreams, 9

**Swallowing up all of the stars, it seems. 10**

**At sunset they rise up and take flight, 9**

**Flying through the dark forest late at night. 9  
The serpents soar through starlit skies, 8  
Searching for a kill with glowing red eyes. 10  
**

**The dragons of darkness hide from the light, 10**

**For they must never stay in mortal sight. 10**

**Shadows can't stand sunlight - it shines too bright; 10**

**The sunset brings an even sweeter darkness to the night. 14**

**Descending like a dragon, darkness is drifting down; 13**

**Spreading its midnight wings, shadows cover the town. 12**

**Pitch-black, deadly darkness, far as the eye can see, 12**

**Gazing from the shadows, staring into my soul, watching me. 14**

** "SERPENTS IN THE SHADOWS"**

**Waiting to catch you with its cruel claws, 9**

**The dragon reveals bloodstained, jagged jaws. 10**

**The monster opens its mouth wide; 8**

**There's no place you can hide. 6**

**The creature is coming - you'll taste its wrath; 10  
Feel his breath on your neck, but don't look back. 10  
The further you travel down the dark path, 10  
You lose the light needed to find your way back. 11**

**How did you ever get into this mess, 10**

**Lost in loneliness, despair, and distress? 10**

**Dragons drag you down into the darkness; 10**

**Trapped in hell, you can't help feeling hopeless. 10**

**There was a kingdom, once peaceful and prosperous, 12**

**Until the eggs of a deadly dragon hatched; 11**

**They ate the brave knights who were dispatched 9**

**To fight them off, but the mortals made no match. 11**

** "AIR DRAGON"**

**Soaring without a sound, 6**

**Never touching the ground, 6**

**The air is thin - he starts to spin, 8**

**But before he hits the ground, he pulls up again. 12**

**Up in the air you see it fly; 8**

**Its great wings spread across the sky. 8**

**Drifting through the clouds with ease, 7  
It glides gently in the breeze. 7**

**The water reflects his image as he soars; 11**

**From the mountaintop, he gives a mighty roar. 11**

**He flies high over streams, rocks, and trees, 9**

**For he shall protect land, sky, and sea. 9**

**With its wings tucked in by its side, 8**

**Ascending into the air, it takes great pride. 11**

**It sighs with content - it will always be 10**

**A magical creature - wild and free. 10**

** "BROUGHT BACK"**

**Journey back with me into the dark days of old; 12  
Towering castles were cruel and cold. 9**

**This was a time when brave knights fought, 8  
When God, gold, and glory were sought. 8  
I'm a young man with imagination; 10  
These tales are my own creation. 8**

**Now I will walk with knights and kings; 8  
I can hear the clash of sword swings. 8**

**Watch now and let the plot unfold 8**

**With secrets that remain untold 8**

**Of brave heroes, noble and bold, 8**

**And villains with hearts dark and cold. 8**

**This false king has no right to rule; 8**

**His reign of chaos is so cruel. 8**

**None has the power to resist 8**

**The terror of his iron fist. 8**

"NIGHT FLIGHT"

**As you stare into glaring eyes, 8**

**Run in terror from their lies! 7**

**They whisper words into your ear; 8**

**You realize it's your greatest fear! 8**

**They promise to grant wishes too, 8**

**And make your dreams come true! 6**

**They lock you in a cage, laughing with fiery rage; 12**

**They've set the stage - now you must turn the page! 10**

**Dragons with jagged jaws 6**

**Raise sharp sets of cruel claws. 6**

**Silently they take flight, 6**

**Storming the castle in the night. 8**

**Everything is at peace once more; 8**

**There's no more fighting or war, 7**

**But secretly they rage and roar, 8**

**Watching and waiting for what lies in store. 10**

** "WRATH OF THE DRAGON"**

**No rogue rivals his mighty wrath; 8**

**Pray to the Lord that you don't cross its path. 10**

**The evil creature appears only at night; 11  
It stays out of sight until twilight. 9**

**His claws are cold - his will is strong; 8**

**Their teeth are sharp - their tails are long. 8**

**His heart is dark - no mercy can belong; 10**

**All shall suffer for their wrong. 7**

**The long talons dig deep within, 8**

**Slashing through even the thickest skin. 9**

**Living are taken with the dead; 8**

**Upon their flesh, the dragon fed. 8**

**Brave knights fall to their knees; 6**

**The serpent slaughters them with ease. 8**

**Bloody prints left behind his heels; 8  
No one knows how it feels. 6**

** "EVIL EYE-SIGHT"**

**You saw something that made you scream, 8**

**A monster from your darkest dream. 8**

**Seeking souls that stray, hunting for easy prey, 11**

**Taking another life away. 8**

**Moonlight falls on meadows; 6**

**A creature in the darkness calls. 8**

**Serpents watch from shadows; 6**

**It sees you, but you can't see its form fall. 10**

**Through the eyes of your soul, you stare, 8**

**Seeing something that is not there. 8**

**Your mind's playing tricks on you; 7  
It can tell if your heart is true. 8**

**Black dragons will swallow you whole, 8**

**Devour your heart - steal your soul. 8**

**Dragons with black wings 5  
Are very evil things. 6  
**

_** "DEVIL'S PET"**_

**The dragon was the devil's pet, 8  
And straight to work he had been set. 8  
He's being led through the gates of Hell, 9  
Into the darkness, where demons dwell. 9  
His hope is gone - his head will hang; 8  
For him none of the angels sang. 8  
Don't cry for him - don't shed a tear, 8**

**For he deserves to be here. 7**

**Then came the day freedom was found, 8  
When his chains fell down to the ground. 8**

**They broke by a sudden force; 7  
A light shone from a distant source. 8**

**He rose high on outspread wings, 7  
Out of the cavern's crystal rings. 8  
The devil cried with outraged might; 8  
An angel had given him flight. 8**

"THE DRAGON KING"

**Let your roar ring; 4**

**Prove that you exist. 5**

**You could be crowned king, 5**

**And nobody would resist. 7**

**Only he's left alive, 6**

**The last to survive. 5  
From the present to the past, 7**

**This dragon is the last. 6**

**This is the lair of lust and lies, 9**

**Where each light fails and each dream dies. 8**

**Flames rise through the morning mist, 9**

**Kindled by the sun's first kiss. 7**

**Virtue is blocked from your view; 7**

**Even the truth cannot get through. 8**

**No purity can pierce your pride; 8**

**Sunlight can't break inside. 6**


End file.
